


The Matchmaker

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It takes six months, but Temeraire succeeds in what he's set out to do.





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julianbashir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashir/gifts).



**April**

“Tharkay!” William Laurence exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“I received a message to say you were most unwell and had been asking for me,” Tenzing Tharkay replied.  “Naturally, I came at once.”

“I’ve had a heavy cold, which I caught off my mother, but I would hardly class that as being most unwell.  And I definitely haven’t been asking for you.”  Laurence caught Tharkay’s expression and hurriedly added, “Not that I’m not delighted to see you, but that sounds like I was wishing to share some last words.”

“That was rather the impression I received.  Hence my hurried appearance.”

“Hmm.”  Laurence looked thoughtful.  “Temeraire,” he called out, “do you know anything about Tharkay being told I was very unwell?”

The dragon lumbered over.  “But you have been unwell.  You cannot deny it.”

Laurence gave an impressive sneeze.  “I’ve had a cold.  But somehow Tharkay was given to understand I was at death’s door.”

“It was only a minor exaggeration.  And you must admit it is good to see Tharkay again.  It is such a time since we last saw him.”

Laurence laughed.  “That’s true.  And, Tharkay, now you are here, I trust you will spend the night with us.”

 

**May**

“Thank you for calling in on me,” Tharkay said to Laurence as they left his house and began walking down the slope to where Temeraire was waiting. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you any forewarning, but we were in the area, and it seemed a shame not to drop in,” Laurence replied.

“You know I expect you to do so whenever you are nearby; I would be most disappointed if you did not.”

Laurence acknowledged Tharkay’s statement and then called out, “Right, Temeraire, it is time we were off.”  He looked at the dragon and added, “Why, whatever is the matter?”

Temeraire’s head was on the grass, and he scarcely raised it on Laurence’s approach.  “I’m not sure I feel too well,” he said.  He gave a small cough.  “I think I may have caught the cold you had.”

“But I recovered from that some weeks ago.”

“Nevertheless, I seem to have a slight cough.”  Temeraire demonstrated by giving a couple of small coughs.

Tharkay said, “Perhaps it would be better if you waited until tomorrow morning to see how you feel then.”

Temeraire sorrowfully lifted his head.  “Do you think that would be possible?  I would hate to inconvenience you.”

“I suppose it would be better,” Laurence said.  “Would you mind if I stayed the night, Tharkay?”

“Of course not.  And I am sure Temeraire will have recovered by tomorrow.  Come, I have an excellent wine you might like to try since you are to be my overnight guest.”

 

**June**

Laurence looked up and said, “Temeraire, where have you been?  I came out this morning and you weren’t there.”  Laurence realised he sounded as though he was whining, but he felt partially justified.  He had broken his arm the week before, and although it was mending, it meant he couldn’t fly, which was frustrating to both him and Temeraire.  Laurence had told Temeraire it was all right if he wanted to fly by himself, but he had expected the dragon to tell him when he was going.

Then Laurence saw Tharkay walking towards him and felt dreadful the other man would have heard him complaining.

“Oh!” Laurence said.  “I do apologise, Temeraire.  You’ve brought Tharkay.  What a thoughtful thing to do.”

Tharkay chuckled.  “Temeraire came to see me and said you were grumpy.”

“Oh really!” Laurence sighed.

“But it is true,” Temeraire replied.

“And entirely reasonable, I should add,” Tharkay said.  “I am happy to provide entertainment for a day or two.  I have some information, you might almost call it gossip, which I think you will find interesting.  I have also brought a couple of books which I think Temeraire might enjoy you reading to him.”

“That is very kind of you.  I’m truly delighted to see you, Tharkay.”  Laurence realised he was greeting his friend with a rather silly smile and felt unreasonably happy at Tharkay’s presence.

 

**July**

Tharkay had invited Laurence over to celebrate the completion of his redecoration of the main rooms in his property.  Laurence hadn’t been sure why it particularly needed celebrating, but he certainly wasn’t going to object to the opportunity to spend time with Tharkay.  They had had a very pleasant day together, and Laurence was rather disappointed it was time to leave, but there was no way he was going to admit this. 

Together they walked down the path to find Temeraire.  They found the dragon looking anxiously at the sky.

“What’s wrong, Temeraire?” Laurence asked.

“I fear a storm is brewing,” Temeraire replied.  “I’m not convinced we will be able to get home before it breaks.”

Laurence looked up at the clear blue sky.  “I don’t see any signs of a storm.”

A small fluffy white cloud floated into sight.

“There, you see.”  Temeraire pointed with a claw.  “A storm is definitely on the way.”

“In the circumstances,” Tharkay said, “perhaps it would be better if you delayed your departure.  I would worry you had not arrived home safely.  And one cannot tell what weather you will fly into.”

Laurence tried not to show the enthusiasm he felt at spending the night.  “Very well.  If you are both convinced this is the best idea, I shall acquiesce.”

 

**August**

“At least Temeraire can’t engineer an extension to a stay this time,” Laurence remarked to Tharkay.

They were attending a camp for aviators as instructors, and, as they were the only visiting instructors at the time, they were sharing a tent.

It had been a long day, so Laurence was glad to get to bed and fell asleep straight away.  He woke in the morning to find he was lying right next to Tharkay, and for some reason, they both had their arms round the other.  Laurence lay still, not wishing to wake Tharkay, who would undoubtably move away, for he rather liked how they were lying.

Finally, Laurence decided they would need to get up and said quietly, “Tenzing.”

“Yes, Will,” Tharkay replied, sounding far too alert for someone who had just woken up.

“We need to get up.”

“What a shame.  I was rather enjoying lying here.”

“You were?  Oh.  I was too.”

“That’s good.  Maybe we could do this again?”

Laurence didn’t want to sound too enthusiastic but suspected his “Oh, yes please,” failed to achieve this entirely.

Together they scrambled out of their tent.

“Ah,” said Tharkay, “at least we know what finally brought us together.”

Laurence laughed.  Temeraire had somehow rolled onto the tent during the night, leaving Laurence and Tharkay only the minimum amount of space, so they had been forced to lie close together.

 

**September**

“What do you think Temeraire is going to say?” Tharkay asked.

“I have no idea,” Laurence replied.  “He’s been keeping it very quiet.  I just hope it isn’t going to be a very long speech.”

Temeraire had been delighted when Laurence told him he was planning on living with Tharkay.  And when he discovered there was no equivalent to a wedding service which could be employed, he had declared he would perform the service himself. 

Granby and Little had been invited to act as witnesses.  Laurence had thought they would express surprise, but other than that Temeraire was conducting the service, they had both accepted it as a matter of course.

A gong sounded, and Laurence and Tharkay made their way to stand outside the front door of the house, where Granby and Little joined them. 

“Dearly beloved,” Temeraire began, “we have gathered here to celebrate the fact that Laurence and Tharkay have finally seen sense.”

Laurence spluttered, and Tharkay sniggered.

Temeraire ignored the interruption and continued, “And as tokens of their affection for each other, I am presenting them with rings.”  Here he paused and said, “Yes, Iskierka, you do have to give up the rings.  I told you that earlier.”

Reluctantly, Iskierka handed Temeraire the rings, and he in turn gave one each to Laurence and Tharkay.  They accepted the rings and slipped them onto their fingers.  Granby and Little cheered.

“And now we shall feast,” Temeraire announced triumphantly.

It was clear that, having played their part, the two dragons were far more interested in their food than anything else.  The four men went into the house, where Tharkay poured the wine and they raised a toast to each other.

Later, after Granby and Little had departed, Laurence and Tharkay strolled outside, watching the sun as it started to set.  Tharkay put his arm round Laurence’s shoulders and Laurence leant into him, sighing with pleasure.

“You do realise Temeraire’s going to be insufferable now, claiming this was all his doing,” Laurence said.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Tharkay replied.  “We’re together, and that’s what matters.”

 


End file.
